


Voecational School

by DraceDomino



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Captured and Punished, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Gangbang, Gerudo Link (Legend of Zelda), Large Cock, Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Oh no, Link's been caught sneaking into Gerudo Village! Doesn't he realize how many of them would LOVE to get some personal, one-on-one time with a cute little voe like him?! After the guards capture him, instead of throwing that little fuckboy out to the sands they turn him over to Ashai, who is teaching her class about how to win over a voe's affections.Looks like Link is about to become the sexual training dummy for a gang of horny Gerudo futas!





	Voecational School

Voecational School  
-by Drace Domino

While he was expecting to be thrown out to the harsh and unforgiving desert, it was to Link when he was tossed even deeper into the Gerudo Village. The young man flew forward after being literally thrown by a pair of two of its beautiful, towering guards, and after landing on his rump with a tiny thud the undercover boy looked from side to side, his eyes widening and throat tightening. This...this was bad. Even after all he accomplished, even after all the people he helped, it was here that he was finally bested. Apprehended, imprisoned, and now thrown to the wolves.

Four massive, dark-skinned, red haired wolves that gazed upon him with a look of surprised hunger.

“This Voe thought he could sneak into the village and see the chief!” One of the guards announced, looking to the four women now encircling Link. “It was decided that you might be able to use him in your classes, Ashai.”

“That’s a Voe?” One of the other women chimed in, crouching down and stretching out a hand. With a single digit she tried to lift the bottom edge of Link’s green veil, and when the Hylian squirmed away she gave a blink of bewildered confusion. Since her glance under the covering was denied she satisfied herself by poking at the exposed midriff the young man was sporting, so hard that it made him squirm and give an audible, sharp gasp. “He’s so soft...and tiny! Are they all like this, Ashai?”

“Don’t be silly, Pasha, this one’s special!” Risa interjected, further solidifying their teacher’s inability to get a word in edgewise. She practically crashed to a knee behind Link and dropped a powerful hand against one of his shoulders, squeezing it fiercely and looking at the others. As the boldest of the three Risa had no issue with slinking her free hand down, right underneath where Link’s silk-clad rump rested so she could give it a fierce squeeze. Ignoring his yelp, her smile stretched broadly from ear to ear. “He’s like one of their Vai! What a treat!”

“Ohh, ohh, he’ll be the perfect one to train with!” Dina giggled, standing beside her increasingly impatient teacher and clapping her hands together. “If we’s soft and pretty like a Vai, he’ll let us build confidence for when we meet bigger and meaner Voe! Ashai, can we use him? Please, please, please?”

As the guards finally left the entrance to her doorway, Ashai looked at the tiny Voe in green silk, kneeling on the floor before her and already under the groping affections of her students. Dina, Pasha, and Risa were all utterly fascinated from the very first sight, and the little slip of a thing between them wouldn’t stop flinching from their prods and squeezes. As Ashai surmised the situation she folded one arm under her bust while the other pressed her shoulder to her palm, resting her chin while she tried to decide just what to do with this little invader. He was cute, yes...and would make for a fine training subject for her class. But he was also...tiny. Very, very tiny by comparison, and that demanded a certain level of caution.

“...fine.” Ashai gave a labored groan, and slowly began to step towards the young Voe. She didn’t address Link directly or even ask his permission as she bent to wrap a hand around one of his biceps, yanking him up to his feet and pulling him away from Risa’s hungry grip. With the new training dummy in her grasp she pointed to her trio of students - from patient Pasha to hopeful Dina, and finally to impulse Risa. Risa would...absolutely have to go last. As she spoke, Ashai’s voice was firm and stern, determined to keep order amidst this trio even as they bubbled over in excitement. “I’ll demonstrate first, and once I’m done the three of you can show how you would best seduce a Voe. Does that sound agreeable to the three of you?”

Pasha, Dina, and Risa only briefly exchanged glances before all three suddenly nodded, falling immediately into line and eager to watch. While Link dangled from Ashai’s grasp he was blushing enormously underneath the veil of his Gerudo disguise, unable to push aside the knowledge that all four women were leering at him with intense desire. Soft blonde locks that were more delicate and golden than most Hylian ladies’, a slender, fit figure that looked practically perfect wedged into the revealing outfit, and an adorable tiny rump that was nothing but firm thanks to his active adventuring lifestyle...Link was the Voe of their dreams, or at the very least, the Voe they’d enjoy while learning how to best land a husband.

Not a single one of them had directly addressed him yet, making the boy feel like little more than a tantalizing, squirming piece of meat. And despite that treatment, despite the gropes and the gazes and the knowledge he was about to be used as a toy between a quartet of titans...Link found himself bulging against the fabric of the Gerudo panties he was disguised in.

...why was he even bothering to wear the panties, anyway? He sure didn’t need to in order to sneak in. This whole mess was partly on him.

***

As Ashai loomed above Link, the teacher’s face was flanked on all sides by those of her three students. It made for a rather beautiful collection of mature Gerudo splendor, but considering that Link’s knees were above his head and his baggy Gerudo pants were around one of his ankles, he was feeling more concerned than enchanted. A nervous gulp ran through him as he looked down across his own slender figure, past that exposed midriff and to where his enlarged member was draped atop his belly. He wasn’t so foolish as to think that he’d be sliding into any of these four titans anytime soon, and indeed knew the reality would be quite the opposite - a theory that was confirmed when Ashai pulled down the waistband of her casual pants and allowed an enormous cock to flop forward.

Link offered a sharp gasp as he witnessed it - and as it struck him right atop his own member. Ashai was enormous by any estimation, and with the base of her cock resting atop his balls the tip of it promised to dive deep indeed. Knowing that there was little ability on his part to escape his involuntarily training lesson, he could simply lay there and blush while they prepared to use him as their test subject. Already, Ashai had upturned a tiny jar of a slippery clear liquid atop her member, and was in the process of smoothing it over her length from tip to base while she addressed her students.

“When you’re seducing a Voe, lubrication is very important.” She offered to the others, and though Link’s length trapped underneath her gained a bit of that oily delight, it was purely by accident. He was hardly the target of such affections. “Especially when one of them is particularly tiny, like this one. Make sure you go gently, and always keep an eye on their Voe-hood. As you can see, this one is aroused.”

As she pulled her cock back to expose Link’s length, one of her fingers slipped underneath his shaft to gift it a tiny lift before dropping it back into place. His excitement was noted by the three students, two of which actually reached out to give him a stroke with surprisingly smooth fingers, only making him squirm in distracted anticipation while Ashai pushed herself into position. By the time Link realized just what was going on there was a well-greased cock pushing against the entrance to his ass, and his eyes shot open as the true reality of his situation snapped to his senses.

“Hyaaa--gnnnk!”

“Ohh, do they always make noises like that?” Dina asked, tapping her chin as she peeked over her teacher’s shoulder. She cast her eyes down over Ashai’s breasts and to where her throbbing cock was occupying Link’s rump - at least, the mere head of it. The other inches were steadily pushing inside and Link continued to squirm, the entire time his own length twitching in delight.

“Some. This one isn’t very talkative.” Ashai responded, pushing forward and forward as she braced her hands to the back of Link’s knees. As she claimed the boy down to the hilt of her cock she moved slowly and gracefully, never pushing him too far along her massive girth, and doing a fine job of making his penetration go as smoothly as she could. She was clearly an expert at threading hot Hylian boys - it made sense she was the village’s teacher. “But even if they’re a quiet one, you can read their body during the seduction. Risa? Tell me what you think is going through this one’s mind right now.”

“I...think…” Risa leaned back on a heel and rubbed her chin, pondering the scene for a split second. She very swiftly darted around to the head of the table Link was being fucked on, and in a sudden, heavy flop dropped her own equally impressive cock on the boy’s face. “I think his mouth looks lonely!”

“Gyaaah!”

Ashai’s motions stopped dead, and though Link couldn’t see the exchange that followed, he did feel the weight of Risa’s cock slooooowly drag away from his face. The bold Gerudo hung her head as she pouted, and across from her Ashai was glaring at the impulsive student before turning towards the others. 

“Would anyone else like to tell me what’s going through this Voe’s mind?” As she spoke, her thrusting resumed. It was a bit faster this time while still keeping a good head about Link’s own comfort, never fucking into his impossibly tight entrance to the point of true discomfort, but always moving in and out. Low, wet noises came from the impact of Ashai’s thrusts and they played a counterpoint to the whimpers from the Hylian’s throat, his cheeks darkening and his teeth clenching as he strained to take her.

“Oh! Oh, he’s having fun!” Dina chimed in from her teacher’s side, pointing to Link’s cock and exposing the truth of the matter. His member was only half-oiled from Ashai’s previous glossing, and yet it stood firmly erect from his lap. Swinging back and forth with every thrust, he was even marked with a glistening dot of precum at the very tip. He throbbed, he pulsed, he flopped back and forth from the momentum of the larger woman, and he was undeniably excited while he was claimed. “That’s lovely! Voe really respond to your seduction techniques, Ashai!”

Ashai merely chuckled in pride, before glancing over to see Pasha’s own evaluation. The more timid of the Gerudo studied Link from head to toe - in particular paying attention to the bits of flesh that weren’t covered by his already half-stripped Gerudo outfit. She eventually reached her hand down to pinch the edge of his veil and slowly lift it up, at which point she pointed to how delightfully rosy red his cheeks were.

“He’s blushing! And...and look, goosebumps!” Her hand quickly spun, pointing to where Link’s belly were dotted with tiny marks of pleasure and nervousness. “He’s enjoying it, but he’s also having a hard time taking it. It’s like you said, Ashai, we have to be gentle!”

“Mostly gentle.” Ashai fondly corrected her student, and then turned her predatory, hungry gaze upon Link once more. Though the veil had fallen in front of his face yet again it was doubtless that the boy was blushing up a storm, just as it was impossible to ignore the heightened whispers and increasingly drastic, dramatic yelps building in his throat. Ashai was fucking harder and harder now, never going to the point of causing Link any more discomfort than necessary, though she was pulling herself out nearly to the point of popping free of his hole just before darting back in once more. Her lap crashed against Link’s rump in wet strike after wet strike, lube dripping to the ground and Link’s member set to bounce wildly in place. “It’s permissible to go rougher when you sense your seduction is complete. Allow me to demonstrate!”

Risa, Pasha, and Dina did exactly as they were told. By that point Risa had even put her cock away, but the sting of it striking Link’s face still lingered, and the boy looked over to see the bulge pushing against her pants, reminding him of just how girthy it was. Even after Ashai was sated, he had three others to endure...and the boy’s whimper was born half from the genuine pleasure rushing through him, and half for worry over his tender, already well-fucked rump. Ashai was gentle and demanding, especially as her pace quickened, and as she neared her peak even Link could feel a building release suddenly surge through him. Unexpectedly but to the great delight of the Gerudo women Link found his climax before that of the teacher, his fingers wrapping tight around the table as he suddenly bucked violently against the older woman’s lap.

“Gyaaaaah!”

The three students all gasped, giggled, and even applauded as that Hylian shaft shivered back and forth, suddenly unleashing a few spurts of cum that darted high in the air only to plop back against Link’s flat, exposed belly. His payload was bigger than he would’ve liked to show to such a group of eager Gerudo students - the sort of constantly-twitching cream spout that would no doubt encourage them to fuck him again and again and again even after their initial training was over. While they all stared at the puddle of cum Link had left against his own belly the Hylian’s attention was instead on the eyes of the woman inside of him, and sure enough Ashai required only a few more short, sharp thrusts until her peak came. With a heavy grunt and one last slam forward, the teacher’s cock lodged deep within Link’s rump and the sudden warmth of spunk began to cascade within him like an uncontrollable flood.

“Haaaa! That’s how you seduce a Voe, my students!” Ashai groaned even as her cock throbbed against the entrance of Link’s ass, forcing his tender, tiny ring to convulse throughout the grip. Romance and sentiment were part of an entirely different lesson plan, and as such Ashai saw no need to keep herself tucked in Link’s ass once she had finished. With another wet pop her member escaped the boy’s ass, and she tucked her softening length into her pants as she gestured to the oozing creampie Link was still sporting. Spasming, convulsing, the poor Gerudo intruder would need a few minutes to catch his breath after being filled so thoroughly and so richly, but unfortunately...he wasn’t likely to have that opportunity.

“Pasha! Your turn to train with our new Voe.” Ashai announced, and even lifted a hand to gently ruffle the other Gerudo’s hair. Proud as she was of her - a bit timid, a bit shy, but embracing the thoughtfulness and consideration that Risa so desperately lacked. “Try to do something different than what I did. See if you can find your own way to seduce him.”

“Oh, uh...y-yes, Ashai, I’ll do my best!” Pasha blinked, clearly not expecting to be called upon so soon. She stood before the trembling, well-fucked Hylian, studied him from head to toe, as well as the puddle of cum he was leaking on the table, and finally lifted a hand to thoughtfully rub her chin. “Hmm…”

Pasha would be the most gentle and considerate of Link’s lovers that day...but even she would leave his head spinning and his body too wobbly to stand of his own free will.

***

Link gave a tiny gasping noise as his lithe body was suddenly upturned, and the creampie that had been dripping out was suddenly rushing back inside. Pasha was a thoughtful thing but also bold when it came to action, and just like the others she seemed to view the Hylian more as an object to test herself with than someone she needed to worry about presenting herself for. When Ashai gave her permission to do as she desired Pasha simply picked Link up and suddenly spun him into her arms, flipping him so his feet were pointed straight up in the air and his face was right in front of her bulge.

“This Voe is so tiny, I can easily keep him up while we treat each other with our mouths!” Pasha said proudly, clearly content with herself upon realizing that face. With one mighty arm she crushed Link’s waist against her chest, holding him firmly in place as her other hand dipped low, pulling her waistband down and unleashing her cock. Link’s sharp gasp as that flank of cock popped out and struck his cheek filled the air around them, but it didn’t last long as Pasha grasped her member by the hilt and moved it forward. Link could have squirmed and fidgeted but wisely chose the option that aided the Gerudo in getting what she wanted, squaring his mouth against the tip of her member and moving his hands to brace to her waist. He wasn’t entirely sure just how long he could service her while dangling upside down like a bat in a cave, and yet if nothing else, it finally seemed like his own member might receive some attention.

“That’s a clever approach, Pasha, I’m very pleased with you.” Ashai nodded, watching as her student began to work. Pasha was preening as her mouth opened and she gobbled Link’s own still-stiff member into her lips, ushering it across her tongue and giving it a nice, warm place to rest. A content sound rose from the back of her throat as she stuck out a wildly wide tongue - slurping around the base of Link’s member and collecting all the spunk that had collected there previously. While she worked, and while Link started to treat the woman’s member with his own trembling mouth, Ashai gazed to her other students and gestured to them. “So you see, Pasha is taking a creative path with our Voe. Since she’s not as rough and strong as others, this services her strengths. You must always attempt to do such during your seduction - not every Voe is as eager to be enjoyed as this one is!”

Risa and Dina nodded ernestly, no doubt already taking notes and planning just what they intended when it was their turn. Link could just barely see the pair from the corner of his eyes, but it was considerably difficult now that his veil had fallen to cover the top half of his face instead of the bottom, and with the weight of Pasha’s member moving into his mouth. It was a slow penetration but no less overwhelming than Ashai’s own - in no small part to the spinning in his head from the bizarre position, but also from the sheer bliss that came with the warmth of Pasha’s mouth. Her tongue was swirling, her cheeks were gently suckling, and she seemed rather intent on winning the young man’s cum...an easy task despite all of the oddities that Link was already enduring.

While he was dangled upside-down, Link could feel more than just the texture of Gerudo cock in his throat and the grip of lips around his base. While he bounced within Pasha’s grip the crampie already filling his ass seemed to dip even deeper, warming spots of him that he didn’t expect and passing through territory that the teacher’s cock had already enjoyed. It only added to the Hylian’s blushing delight, just as the ribbons of spit that dangled from the corners of his lips, only to be caught by the embrace of the upside-down veil hanging across his eyes.

“Mmm...mmm! So...so tasty…!” Pasha’s voice was eager as she kept slurping and gulping, and the other Gerudo witnessed her swallow more than just one mere mouthful of Link’s spunk. Again and again her throat tightened and pulled down another bit of flavor, and while she enjoyed her fun, she didn’t see the look on her teacher’s face. Ashai wasn’t angry or upset, but it was the look of a teacher that realized her student was making a mistake - and in Pasha’s case, it was that she wasn’t pacing herself. The thrust of her hips, the eager slurping of her tongue, she was rushing herself all too quickly to the finish line...and while Ashai watched her critical bemusement, Risa and Dina were grinning ear to ear.

It meant their turn would come all the quicker.

Sure enough, Pasha found her peak particularly early, even if it came as a surprise to both herself and Link. The Hylian’s cheeks suddenly puffed out as that massive Gerudo member began to surge, and while he tried his best to squeeze down a gulp with a heavy swallow, gravity was working against him. It wasn’t long before cum sputtered from his lips as Pasha’s member flopped out, striking his cheek and shooting a big, creamy streak into his hair as it did so. Pasha plucked Link’s member from her own mouth and gave a tiny pout, turning to the other students with lines of spit still connecting her mouth to his member. She almost looked as if she desired to go another round, but that would hardly be fair to the others.

“My turn, my turn?!” Dina was practically bouncing up and down, looking at Ashai with a broadening smile. “Surely, the Voe’s mouth can handle more, yes?”

Ashai merely chuckled, and folded her arms across her chest while giving a silent nod. The students moved to rearrange Link once more, and while Pasha handed him over Dina scooped the little thing into her arms, just before walking over to the table. Even the most chipper of the quartet wasn’t particularly concerned with paying particular attention to Link outside the use of a training doll, and as she laid him flat to the table her hand moved just underneath his chin, dipping his head to hang from the edge of it.

“An interesting position, Dina.” Ashai offered, quirking a brow while she watched her student fish out her length. Once more a meaty, Gerudo member struck Link’s face, though this time the Hylian was already wearing a look glazed with cum. His lips were soaked, his face splattered with cream, his throat carrying the flavor of Pasha’s spunk...and now his Gerudo veil fell over his eyes once more - only this time, it was practically soaked in cum. He didn’t see Dina take her position but he could certainly feel the press of yet another Gerudo cocktip to his lips, just as he heard the hopeful woman respond to her teacher with pride.

“Pasha was trying too hard to impress the Voe.” She announced, just as she pushed herself forward and began working her tip past Link’s lips. “Putting him in her mouth was a sign of weakness! I’ll do my seduction purely through the virtues of my flavor!”

Link gasped and offered a tiny yelp as she suddenly rushed forward, and sure enough the Hylian’s hands latched against her waist as she started to swiftly fuck. It was less disorienting than dangling upside down, but this time his head was sent spinning for an entirely different reason - Dina was far rougher than Pasha was. She plowed forward again and again with thrusts so hard that it made Link’s throat bulge, and though it made him gag and gurgle from the slippery impact he could tell her motivation wasn’t born from anger. She was boundlessly enthusiastic as she snapped her hips back and forth, and even braced her hands to Link’s flat chest through the fabric of his increasingly sweat and cum-licked Gerudo outfit.

“Ha! This Voe’s got a wonderful throat! I wonder if all of them are like this.” Dina giggled as she continued, and Link flinched again and again as a pair of heavy Gerudo balls slapped him through the damp veil hanging before his eyes. Lines of spit oozed from the corners of his lips and what didn’t get smeared over his face dangled in two long lines all the way down to the floor, so noticeable than Ashai offered a chuckle as she took note of them.

“You’re doing well, Dina, and Voe do tend to respond well to dominance.” She observed, pointing to the end of the table to where Link’s cock - without a single finger touching it - was sticking straight up and practically vibrating in delight. “Look how overjoyed the Voe is. He’s responding to your ownership. It’s how they enjoy being treated.”

“Ha, I knew it!” Dina giggled, pounding forward harder and harder. She was the first and only one to address Link that evening, though the young Hylian’s mind was so addled at that point he could barely pick up on it. All he heard was the sharp chirp of the Gerudo woman’s words as his face was battered by her balls and his throat constantly bulged by the tip of her massive, intimidating member. A hard moment to concentrate during, for sure. “Prepare yourself, Voe, for you are Dina of the Gerudo’s husband for the next few minutes!”

Link naturally couldn’t respond, stuffed as his throat was by inches upon inches of enormous, dark-skinned cock. His eyes went crossed behind his veil and he flailed about on the table as much as possible, hips rising up and grinding back and forth and that stiff, throbbing member of his flopping wildly. As Dina pounded back and forth she utterly delighted in making Link craft wet and sloppy noises with every push forward, and even the other Gerudo women seemed to savor them. If this was what all Voes could do, they couldn’t wait to get their very own already!

Sadly, Dina learned little from the lesson she had just been offered by Pasha. With bliss rushing through her at such a rapid degree it was all too easy for her to lose herself in the moment, to fall sway to the warm, wet grip of Link’s throat and the sight of his own length bouncing around. This time it was Link who hit a climax first, but it was a close call - and the argument could be made that it was the sight of his spasming length unleashing a sudden squirt that pushed Dina over the edge. Joyful as she was, it was only natural that she would celebrate with the Hylian whose throat she was so utterly dominating!

Link’s tip trembled as he started to squirt, painting himself for the second time without a single hand needing to be laid upon his length. Ropes of spunk splattered against his flat tummy and oozed down across his thighs, making yet another mess of white nectar across his already pale, creamy flesh. Link couldn’t even focus on his orgasm all that much considering Dina’s rushing into him, for with one last mighty push she occupied as much of his throat as possible - and fired her cream directly down the Hylian’s gullet. By pure reflex Link tried to escape but completely failed from the very beginning, his feminine figure quivering in place as cum fired straight down his throat and squarely into his stomach. It didn’t take long before Dina’s enthusiastic peak flooded him so deeply that he simply had nowhere else to hold all that cum, and with a groaning whimper it squirted not only from the corners of his tenuously-drawn lips, but from his nose as well as he was left splattered and whimpering.

Dina, much like Pasha before her, looked a bit disappointed that she had pushed herself so quickly into climax. With a tiny souring of her lips she started to pull back, and as soon as her member flopped from Link’s mouth the Hylian spun around, coughing and slapping his chest with his fist the entirely time.

“Koff koff! Koff…!” Threads of creamy spunk still dangled from his nose and lips, and though there was a mess below him that didn’t mean he didn’t swallow plenty. His belly’d be warm for some time thanks to the treat that he was forced to take in, and when he finally pushed his veil back down over his feminine face, he realized that there was more to come.

Risa now stood, spurred on by her teacher and the other students...and of them all, she was the most aggressive. And by her glare, Link could tell - her intentions didn’t lay upon his lips.

***

“Gya…! Haaaah! Yaaaaah!” Link’s fingers were white-knuckled around Risa’s shoulders, his eyes rolling up in his head and his toes curling within the cute Gerudo shoes he was still adorned with. Each noise that broke from the boy’s throat came with a thrust from the powerful and most impulsive of the students, and each time she slammed forward the tip of her cock wedged deep into his ass. Deeper than Ashai for a certainty, and enough to make every muscle in Link’s body quiver and spasm.

The other Gerudo watched in stunned silence at the forcefulness of Risa, though admittedly the sight did make each and every one of them - including their teacher - re-stiffen and encourage them to go back for another taste when the time came. Risa was claiming the Voe in a fashion that was undeniably passionate, with Link pressed to his side on the table, head turning upward to gaze to the woman that was claiming him. Risa had one foot lifted while she bent both of Link’s knees towards his chest, keeping him as a tiny, well-fucked package as she loomed above him like a depraved beast.

His little rump was pushed outward, his trembling member sandwiched between creamy, pale thighs, and every time she shoved the tip into his depths he was reminded of just how far he was bent in on himself. There wasn’t much space inside of the Hylian to begin with, and now he could feel the cum of Ashai packed even further inside of him thanks to Risa’s brutal motions. She was relentless, unceasing, and as she had already been pounding him for a good few minutes...a fair bit more stamina-fueled than the others.

“Goodness, Risa, you’re so talented at this!” Pasha gasped, clinging onto Dina’s arm as she watched with fascination. “I never could have lasted this long!”

“It’s very impressive.” Dina chirped up, and offered a nervous swallow, her fingers digging in against Pasha’s arm. “I hope one day I can learn to possess a Voe with such ferocity!”

“It’s as our teacher said…” the response slipped from Risa’s lips as she threaded one hand forward, holding Link’s chin in a possessive fashion. She squeezed his cheeks together until the Hylian’s lips were forced to part, at which point she dangled forward her tongue and allowed a wad of thick, wet spit to fall from her muscle to Link’s. Without flinching and without hesitation, the Hylian swallowed it up like a gift, blushing and groaning as she continued to fuck him. After that sign of pure domination Risa gazed to the others again, broadening her grin. “We must embrace our strengths. Will the rest of you join me after I’m done filling our little training Voe? He probably has a few more rounds before he breaks!”

Dina and Pasha looked to Ashai expectantly, their eyes shining with hope that they would all be permitted to play again...and again...and again, until their training subject couldn’t handle anymore. Ashai gave a labored if half-fake sigh, and lifted her brow in a tiny smirk as she glanced back at the pair.

“Once Risa’s done, you may all join in.” She finally conceded, but swiftly added a sharp condition as she wagged a finger through the air. “But I get to enjoy the Voe’s finest hole first. The rest of you will need to be content with his hands and mouth. At least until I’m done reminding myself of what a lovely grip it had around me.”

While the three Gerudo on the sidelines grinned and planned their attack, Risa merely beamed and continued to fuck. She pressed her palm flat to the side of Link’s head and pushed it flat to the table, holding him down nice and tight as she began to pound even faster. The impact of her lap to Link’s rump filled the air through a series of heavy slaps, and though Link was left wincing from the particularly hard strikes to his ass his body was shamelessly embracing the situation. Pulsing and throbbing against his tightly-closed thighs, he couldn’t quite tell if he was already spasming in release...or the cum that coated his flesh was merely from the other times he had been used as their tool of pleasure and release.

It didn’t matter. For the Hero of Hyrule, that evening would be a woven, endless mess of hazy delight - a night where he could barely tell if he was cumming or just being filled with spunk himself. A night of bliss at the end of four different, massive dicks...and his own quiet realization that he relished being their toy like he never could have imagined.

By the time Risa finally hit her peak, Link was practically squealing with bliss. The Gerudo thrust once more - lodging herself deep, deep, deep inside the Hylian, and she pressed down against him to squeeze her breasts to the sides of his face while the torrent of her spunk began. Shot after shot of rich, white cream flooded him just as it already had before, but Risa’s impulsive streak ensured that Link felt it with all the more intimacy. His head was spinning as he was filled with warmth, goosebumps livid across his body while he gazed through hazy vision to the other Gerudo in the distance. They were all approaching now, all with their cocks unveiled and hanging free, all of them demanding their own attentions.

By the time that Risa popped free of the Hylian’s rump, the quartet was already pulling him into a new position. His belly churned with spunk both swallowed and packed within, his body was glistening with strained sweat, and his adorable Gerudo outfit was beginning to tear underneath the hungry attention of eight different hands. Link had barely been given a chance to squeeze a single drop of Risa’s cum from his ass before he felt Ashai line herself up to the tip, and together they rolled him into her lap. His own length - soaked and saturated in his spunk, was set to bounce as they positioned themselves at all ends. Link was flanked, fucked, and filled...completely surrounded as was the only fitting punishment for a Voe that dared sneak into their village.

“Consider this a time for independent study!” Ashai spoke up, her hands bracing underneath Link’s rump and helping him to bounce upon her length. “We’ll go until we’re satisfied, and then ask the guards to hold onto our Voe for the evening!”

“Ashai? I have a question!” Pasha tilted her head curiously, just as she assisted in wrapping Link’s fingers around her member, encouraging him to jerk her off. “If we have this Voe, why do we need to go out and find husbands? Surely, we can have plenty of enjoyment if we all just share him!”

The other three Gerudo - Ashai included - didn’t have a particularly good answer to that question.

Link could have told them about his quest, about how he was striving for the good of Hyrule...but unfortunately, his mouth was packed far, far too deep with Dina’s cock. With no one available to offer a counterpoint or a complaint, it was decided right then and there.  
This Voe...would be theirs.

The End.


End file.
